


Pretty in kink

by iloveyou121, loveyou (iloveyou121)



Series: Good for you [2]
Category: Ziall - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Niall, Helpful Harry, Jealous Louis, Kinky Harry, M/M, Sub Niall, Top Zayn, crossdressing niall, niall in heels, niall in makeup, niall in panties and a bra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyou121/pseuds/iloveyou121, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyou121/pseuds/loveyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Harry introduces kitten Niall to Zayn; Niall was more than happy to try cross-dressing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey,this is a real chapter,Harry takes Niall to Victoria Secret and to a Cosmetic Shop so he can look pretty for his daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V'as happening its me ,this is a real chapter.Iam trying to have this done tonight.

Niall was so excited he could barely tie his trainers with his shakey hands.After introducing kitten Niall to Zayn and it being a huge success Niall was estatic when Harry, the kinky bastard, offered more sexy ideas.Zayn had no idea Harry was turning Niall into a babe,and quite literally.Harry had a very intresting shopping list ;pink strawberry lip gloss,maximum affect mascara,black liquid gel based eyeliner,white eyeshadow,lingerie,cute miniskirt,kitten knee highs, corset bra top...Niall had no idea what a corset was or how he would wear one but Harry knew his stuff and Niall trusted him.After they got all the makeup Harry and Niall went into Victoria's Secret for lingerie.Aparently Harry was a regular here,because everyone knew him on a first name basis.Niall wondered if paparazzi had gotten word of their intresting day.After about two hours of trying on diffrent bras,panties,dresses,and stringy things finally Niall choose a black lace lingerie gown with matching lace panties with a hole in the back.The gown was attached to straps that hung on his creamy thighs.He loved it.He even got some sinful smelling perfum and lotion ,then Harry and Niall were on their way to get Niall's ears pierced and get his outfit.They went to Claires and bought multiple chokers,headbands,flower crowns,necklaces ,bracelets,cute rings and earings.When the pretty tan ginger who had helped Niall pick out earings sat Niall down in the chair to get his ears pierced Niall was extremely nervous.Would it hurt?Would there be tons of blood?Niall was so lost in thought he didn't notice the girl was done and had put in Nialls cupcake ear rings.Niall was dumbfounded “Oh that was quick,are they in righ”?Harry chuckled at Nialls reaction.The ginger who he learned was Winniefred smiled“Yeah,they dont hurt much,your gonna be sensitive for a while though and make sure you clean them out so you won't get infected”Niall nodded happily and Harry got her number,she seemed really cool and they would definitely talk to her more if they needed anymore girly things.Of course the moment had to be ruined when Niall heard cameras clicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment thankyou luv ya!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from Niall hearing cameras clicking ...Niall gets his outfit and heads home..It was Harry's genius idea to turn Niall into a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hope you guys like it sorry for errors and typos its unedited and I just wrote it

The boys pulled their hoodies over their heads and grabbed their bags,rushing out of Claires before the paps came .The were careful of every person and snuck into Forever 21.With Harry's help Niall got a blue corset bra top and a flowy white miniskirt to match his blue and white flats.The white kitten knee highs went great with his outfit and his saturn choker.He knew Zayn would be home from pratice with the boys so he put on the outfit .Then Harry quickly did his makeup and fluffed his hair.Niall was so excited and harry thought he looked pretty but, still Niall was nevous for Zayn's reaction.Would Zayn be digusted...maybe this was too much.Niall pushed those negative thoughts away as they left the crowded mall.Niall picked up some chinese take out for him and zayn.He had used all his culinary skills on the dinner the week before.Niall smoothed out his skirt as he got out the car.“Thanks hazz i'll tell you how it goes yeah” Niall smiled.“And give lou a proper blowie so he'll stop taking the piss off zayn ”?Niall smirked cheekily.Harry laughed and licked his lips.“Dont worry ni i wasnt just shopping for you today”Harry nodded to the bags in the back and winked.“Oh eww tmi keep it in the pants styles”Niall laughed walking away.Harry honked his horn “Oi we switch it you know ”Harry shouted as he drove away.Niall was so anxious he could barely open the door.“Hey zayn”Niall said as he walked in.“I brought chinese”Niall said.Zayn ran from the bedroom and to the kitchen.Zayn gawked at the ...boy?“Um..babe,your ears ..and um thats a skirt,a very small um skirt”Zayn stuttered. Niall blushed shyly “Um yeah do you like it”?Niall twirled in display.“I mean yeah ,you look really pretty niall,you remind me of Perrie ”Zayn smiled.Nialls face scrunched up in anger.Perrie was not the point of this.He walked away to put up his bags.The entire moment ruined by that ,that bitch Perrie.Why was everything Perrie this, Perrie that.Just when he thought Zayn was over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from Niall arriving home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Niall continues the rant and Zayn's trys to make up for it.No pun intended.

Niall wasn't suprrised of course Zayn loved Perrie more.She was a natural blonde,she never had to wear braces or dye her hair and she could have children.She could give Zayn the son Niall knew he wanted.What did Niall have but a good shag or two.Tears began to stream down his face when he thought of all Perrie had to offer.What if he loves her still.Niall's sobs were interupted by a knock on the bedroom door.“Niall,babe are you ok” Zayn asked from the other side of the door.Niall sniffled.“Go away Zayn, go to her”Niall said sadly.Zayn frowned in confusion.“Who, Niall, Ionly want you”Zayn said.“Please open the door babe ”Niall scoffed and swung the door open.“Oh please, I know you like her better,she's pretty and a natural blonde , she can even have kids for christ sake”Niall yelled.Zayn laughed.“This is funny to you,really wow Zayn”Zayn sighed and wiped Nialls tears away.“You look like a raccoon Harry would be so upset”Zayn smiled.Niall couldn't hold back his laugh.He did look like a rarcoon his tears had smuged the makeup and he was a right mess.“Shite,I look like a slag z”.Zayn kissed his cheek lovingly.“Oh mhm,my slag”Niall rolled his eyes.“You are such a gentleman”Zayn smiled.“Niall I'm serious you're perfect, I dont want Perrie I want you,she doesn't have your sofy fluffy hair or your irish lit,she doesn't have your adorable face and your cute body ”Zayn said tickling Niall.“Iam fat though and I can't have Zayn jrs for you”Zayn smirked.“Zayn jrs haha,babe your not even fat your beautiful and we can adopt , you never know what could happen ni but the point is I love you and you look great”Zayn pecked Niall lighly on the lips.“Thanks, I love you too Zaynie”.Niall smiled.“Now get out so I can get sexy again and show you what me and Harry got for you" Niall said boldly shoving Zayn out playfully.Zayn laughed.“Aye aye captain,this food for me babe” Niall smiled and nodded.“mhm now shoo”Niall redid his make up and changed into the gown.The perfume and lotion smelled sweet like candy,he was ready to Impress his man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment thank you


	4. Good girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big moment is finally here, the smut lol. Niall shows Zayn how much better then Perrie his is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I left this fic dry but I'm back

Niall was extremely impressed with his own make-up skills, he just hoped Zayn would be too. He would not deny that his love to please sometimes got him in horrible situations, but with Zayn they always ended it amazing sex with the love of his life.He was grateful for this and made it his personal goals to please and care for his boy all he could. Lucky for Niall, Zayn was just as kinky as he was."Exactly"Niall said aloud. Zayn was kinky and if this did go as he planned what would he do next to spice things up? Deciding he had stayed in the bedroom talking to himself long enough, he quietly opened the door scurrying out the room.Where was Zayn...Had he eaten all the food...Was he dead?! All of these seemed to be plausible outcomes as he searched the large living room. The tv was on and the food was still there, not untouched, but not completely gone either.Everything was fine but where was Zayn, he couldn't surprise nothing.Upset he huffed and layed out on the couch. He placed his hands up mimicking Rose's position as if he was really a work of art.He blushed at the irony of the situation."Jack I want you to draw me like one of your French girls, wearing this" he said softly, accentuating his hips pointing to the skimpy lingerie.He aalmost jumped off the couch as Zayn suddenly appeared."Alright"Zayn smirked holding his sketchpad and charcoal. Niall was breathless, Zayn was so sweet."Wearing, only this Jack"Niall said a gleam in his eye.Leaning toward Niall Zayn placed a gentle kiss onto Niall lips."It's Zayn, Rose".Zayn's eyebrows scrunched up in concentration as he worked. Getting every line and curve of Nialls body. "You are so perfect, quoting The Titanic to me, actually drawing me, I'm gonna give you my best blowie I swear"Niall said adoringly."It's your favorite movie baby, plus your so good to me all the time and you aren't exactly a quite talker either"Zayn laughed. It didn't take long for Zayn to finish his drawing. He showed it to Niall and watched as his face lit up."Zayn you even drew the heart of the ocean".Zayn blushed, "I think your prettier than any necklace though".Niall could not take all of this bashful Zayn act.He grabbed Zayn's hand and pulled him into the bedroom chair.Zayn stared up as Niall dimmed the lights and turned on music. "What are you doing Ni"? Niall placed a finger to Zayn's lips."There are lots of things Harry's tought me Z".Niall winked and straddled the other bou, moving to the music fluidly. He ground down as he felt their bulges rub together. Getting up he bent down to touch his toes arching his back just enough that his panties were visible to a mesmerized Zayn.He continued dancing and teasing Zayn via lapdance.It was quite fun."Take it off بچے "Zayn said.His voice deeper than before and eyes dilated. Niall nodded and took of the gown how a stripper would.Running his hands over his body and moving his hips sensually."Good girl"Zayn praised. Niall felt himself twich inside his panties choosing to stare at the mirror as he danced.He loved praise from Zayn but being called a girl made his breathe speed up. Zayn enjoyed the show for a few more minutes before clearing his throat."That's enough baby girl come ere"he beckoned the boy down onto his knees in front of him."I believe you owe me your best blowie".Niall smiled before grabbing Zayn's belt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment plz


End file.
